Jealousy
by Sorasky23
Summary: The darkness did more long term damage to Riku then either of them would like to admit. Sora is the object of Riku's unending obsession and the only light that silences the darkness in his heart. Riku feeling Sora is threatened reacts the only way he knows how.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy **

**Warning: **Will contain a mentally fucked up Riku, twincest, some domestic violence, and dub-con.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me, this story line however, dose.

All right enough of this boring crap on to the smut filled story. Just you know in this Roxas was brought into existence as Sora twin and Namine was brought in as kairis sister.

* * *

They were done; it was finally all over the pieces put back together and the puzzle solved. But that doesn't mean everything was fine. The darkness still lingered in a few hearts. It always would everyone just needs to find their own way to light, Sora had done his part.

Riku and Sora were now living together in a one bedroom apartment on the mainland. After finishing high school they started college. Things had been going well for the both of them; Riku got a new job with an up and coming business and Sora was almost finished with his associate degree.

One of the few dates they made time to go one was going so smoothly but the subway always set Riku off, or more so the people in it. Like all weekends it was crowded and everyone was pressed together, a man was pushed between Riku and Sora, this is where the problem started.

**RIKU'S POV**

Sora was pushed back by a half drunken bald man after being shoved in our direction. Now squished against the wall of the subway car his legs bent so not to fall on the person in the seat under him. Riku was helpless to help him as the bald man pushed himself closer to Sora stuck form. He himself was pinned between some fat cow and her obviously overfed child still scarfing fries for a McDonald's bag. A sharp gasp broke Riku from his thoughts his eyes immediately drawn to Sora. The bald man had managed to press his pelvis to Sora's and was now _not _so subtly rubbing his erection against Sora's stomach. In the small space Riku also saw a sneaking had making its way underneath Sora's shirt.

"Fuck!" Riku murmured, Sora was making no move to escape the perverted bastards. That when the voices began to whisper.

'The slut wants it' Riku could feel the words crawl up the back of his neck making the hair stand on end. 'He's gonna leave you' again another creeping across his skin.

Riku broke from his cramped space jarring the fat women and muscling his way to Sora's violator. Grabbing the back of his shirt Riku heaving the perverted scum as far away as their confined space would allow. All that was left now was the face of his beloved tear streaked and shaking as the hand still roamed freely under his clothes. Grabbing a hold of the perpetrating appendage Riku twisted until he heard the sickening crack of bone. The man's screams gaining the attention of other passengers, leaning over as if inspecting the wounded man he whispered in his ear.

"If you so much as look at him again your arm will be the least of your worries," it was sharp and the breath he let out caused a shiver to dance through the unknown man's body. He was quitted and he made no sound the passengers losing interest in the scene before them. The rest of the trip Riku kept a firm hold on Sora's ass while standing in front of the injured fellow. His statement was clear without words that hand said one thing. Mine.

**SORA'S POV**

Finally back home Sora knew what was going to happen he had never seen Riku lose it so bad before. The darkness had changed him twisted him up inside, it was no surprise after he had spent so much time in it. Things like that leave marks even if they aren't visible. Sora was tied to the table it seems to have become a habit for Riku while he locked down there home. As much as Sora would hate to admit it this was becoming a common occurrence.

Sora knew how things would go Riku would lock him in the house for two days even ignoring work if he had to and kept Sora within arm's reach at all times saying harsh things then apologizing after. Watching from his spot on the table, Riku pacing the apartment and locking all the windows while muttering things to himself Sora's eyes never leaving him. If anyone were to see him like this they would think he was an escaped mental patient. Sora's back was really starting to hurt he needed to convince Riku to untie him.

"Riku," Sora's tentative voice called out from the table catching the silver-lettes attention. Riku marched over to Sora looking down at him with an angry scowl.

"Dose the slut what something?" he asked his tone harsh and mocking. "You liked it didn't you those men touching you…" the octave jumping to high and accusing. "Raping you with their eyes?" his rant dissolving into ragged whispers now.

Here comes the breakdown, he always did this. Was always cruel at the beginning of the episode but rarely was Riku physically violent.

"My back hurts Riku…Please untie me…please." The tears we cascading down Sora's face now the words were more biting then he had expected. Sora felt the ropes loosen and he sat up the muscles in his back rejoicing at the new position. The order to sit on the couch reaching his ears as he encouragingly rubbed the blood back into his little wrists and hand.

Riku sat down next to Sora pulling him down into his side warping a blanket around them. The shallow breathing watching by Riku's peripheral vision, an even the smallest of movement made by Sora. The smaller boy shifted his weight slightly falling away from Riku earning him a constricting arm around his waist. So tightly the arm was squeezing, though Riku seemed to be unaware of his bruising actions.

"Riku I love you" Sora whispered kissing his shoulder as that was the only thing he could reach with his limited range of movement. He knew that being supportive was the only thing he could do to help Riku fight his inner demons.

"I Love you too Sora" the silence that fallowed was heavy the awkward pause was filled once again when a clearly frustrated exhale from Riku. "I hate it when they look at you and if they touch you can't control it." a breathy pause. "You're mine why can't they see it" "…and you let them touch you, you can't leave I won't let you leave."

Riku POV

The thoughts were plaguing him now the image of those hands all over _his_ Sora stroking him caressing every inch of his body. That hand slipping under his shirt and pinching that pert pink nub. Squeezing his beautifully shaped ass reaching for his…Riku shut those thought out instantly they hadn't gotten that far but he could still see it their hand.

Riku suddenly lifted Sora from the couch cutting their cuddling short and depositing Sora into the bathroom.

'DirtyDirtyDirtyDirty' that was all that was going through his mind he couldn't stop see it. Their hands were everywhere contaminating and tainting Sora with their darkness. Only his darkness would ever touch Sora's flesh be inside him and all round him, Riku filled the tub with water. The steam coming from the tub was making Sora nervous he didn't want to be scalded.

"Strip" was all Riku said. His voice was sharp and had a hard edge the screamed control and dominance. If it were foreplay Sora would be hard as a rock Riku was never rough during sex contrary to popular belief. Sora seemed to be taking too Long and Riku none to gently pulled off Sora's pants and tossed him into the tub. Sora skin reddened instantly to the hot water, Riku adding to it with his scrubbing. The pain was becoming too much and Sora tried to pull away from Riku's furious scrubbing.

'See he wants to leave you' Sora's escape attempt only fueling the voices further the darkness in Riku's heart only growing with each passing comment.

"SORA STOP MOVING," Riku was reduced to yelling now trying to speak over the voices in his head. Sora's body stilled instantly under Riku's hands allowing Riku to calm his nerves the voices quieted again. His gaze shifting to the deep red spot marring Sora's shoulders and back, guilt seizing his lungs making him choke. He had hurt his Sora, his angel, his light, but those hands.

Sora was still unmoving in the tub just staring at Riku his face frozen in its pain filled expression. Riku took off his clothes then slowly slid into the tub behind Sora, their legs bumping against each other in the too small space. Riku felt Sora's raw hot flesh as he pulled him down to lean against him, planting a gentle kiss atop his head.

A soapy was cloth skimming lightly over Sora chest was the silent apology Riku gave still kissing random portions of Sora's face. He the warm soothing cloth relaxing sore muscles and calming the irritated skin, paying extra attention to Sora's left pectoral erasing the invisible hand still touching him.

* * *

Yeah, this was going to be longer but i forgot to transfer the file from the tablet. I'll just post anyway and if anyone reads it i'll post more i have yet to play 3Ds so whatever happen in 3D will not be included in this fanfic as it is i didn't include any of the side games either. oh well it's an AU so i really don't have to lol.

Please enjoy and if you like let me know and i will write lots more faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Will contain a mentally fucked up Riku, twincest, some domestic violence, and dub-con.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me, this story line however, dose. The poem is also mine.

All right enough of this boring crap on to the smut filled story. Just you know in this Roxas was brought into existence as Sora twin and Namine was brought in as kairis sister

* * *

Chapter 2

Only when the shadow hands had been washed away and sucked down the drain of tub could Riku bring himself to relax. Reminding himself that this was their home, Sora was safe and there was nothing to worry about. The voices quieted once again slithering back into the blackness that still lay undisturbed in Riku's heart. After drying himself Riku was now taking time to pat Sora down with a dark blue bath towel and wrapping him in it once he deemed him dry enough for transport to the bedroom. Little kisses and soft comforting words of admiration and love were given along the way. It wasn't until they were both nestled down into the bed, snuggled together that Riku began to speak on the things that troubled his mind.

"Sora I love you so much, you're my light you know that, don't you? You won't leave me?" the question had been asked several times over the years they had spent together. Sora may be submissive in the relationship but Riku had far more insecurities to deal with. Their love would never be easy for them not when the world was full of so many other people that could infringe upon it. Riku would make a half joking suggestion that they go back to the Hundred Acre Wood and live there after all only one human to deal with and for Riku he was no threat.

"Yes Riku I know, I love you too I always will." The answer was honest and it never failed to bring a tear to Riku's eyes. Sora kissed Riku's jaw slowly punctuating every word in his sentence. "I would never leave you we will be together forever, you're in my heart remember." The kisses growing into something more passionate a little less innocent in intention as Sora rolled himself up so he was straddling Riku. His touches making the darkness within Riku cringe and scurry into the deepest parts of him to hide.

A tongue snuck its way to the soft wet cavity of someone's mouth at this point it was hard to tell who started what. They were one when they were like this. Sora's hips were grinding in time with the thrusting tongues as Riku's hands pushed down squeezing his pert round globes. The gesture a plea for more friction, as Sora's hips just barley brushed the seam of Riku's soft faded jeans just right. The moan that slipped past Sora's lips breaks all of Riku's control; he rolls them over so Sora is under him pinned. For Riku it wasn't just fucking this was love making, something beautiful the only time where he had irrefutable proof of Sora's existence, his beautiful light.

The slow teasing rocking grew and somewhere in the blur he had removed Sora's clothes along with his own. Kissing disheveled brunette spikes before he started to prepare his lover with tender caresses to his inner walls stretching out the delicate ring muscles. Riku was rough with everything he did, emotions he handled with little care and he could be hurtful when he was pissed off. But never in this was he ever rough, after waiting so long Sora was his and he would not let the darkness taint this part of their relationship. This was the only time it was about them and the rest of the world would fall away. This one thing, there lovemaking when Sora was most vulnerable this would always be only his.

Riku was mesmerized as he watched Sora arch his back in that curve he loved as he entered him. Slowly slipping in past the guardian ring and letting the weight of himself cover Sora's whole body, entrapping him in a cage of flesh and bone. More kisses as he waits for Sora to adjust to his girth. The little breathy moans and pleas to go deeper spur him into action. Rocking his hips in a torturously slow motion until they are both at their peak, Riku whispers his confession of unyielding and perpetual love for Sora. There fall together when they are both coming down form there orgasm. After sex was almost as good during sex they could just lie together and enjoy the afterglow. Sora would always snuggle into Riku's side their legs tangled together; Riku's arm draped over Sora pulling is little body tightly to his loving the feeling of them flush together. Some night Riku would even sleep while still inside of him not wanting to lose any contact with his little light.

"Night night, sweet dreams, I love you Riku" these were the last words Riku heard as he fell asleep.

**SORA'S POV**

When morning came Sora was the firsts to awake, he still had two more days of his lock down and knew better then to leave the bed before Riku woke up. The first time he did he ended up locked in the apartment for almost a week. He had gone to the store to get some things for breakfast and he even left a note. By the time he got back Riku had torn the apartment apart and had called everyone they knew to help him look. Riku had thought he had left him, and Sora wasn't sure he could deal with that pained look again. He had never seen Riku look anything but his best even when he first woke up Riku looked perfect but that day…so shuddered at the thought of Riku's panic stricken appearance and his red swollen eyes, how the stress of only those few hours seemed to drain the life out of his hair.

Riku started to stir and Sora planted soft kisses on his face to bring him further into the waking world. A deep hum in Riku's throat sounding almost like a cats purring was a good sign Riku liked his wake up call.

"Good morning Riku" Sora said while putting on his signature smile. Riku was anything but a morning person without a shower and a cup of coffee he was dead to the world. Riku hopped into the shower pulling Sora in with him. When they cleaned themselves of the afters from their late night activities Sora made breakfast and Riku set the table. Breakfast was comfortably quite just a few remarks about what was in the paper.

After some snuggling on the couch and the morning cartoons Sora loved. Sora though it would bring up the visit from his brother. Riku and Roxas never really got along even when they were younger. They could tolerate each other and even be friendly now and then when up until right before their freshman year of college. Riku never said why but around that time he couldn't stand being around Roxas. Every month on the 25th Roxas would come visit Sora for a few days.

"Riku it's the 25th tomorrow." Sora was sure Riku would be upset Roxas had never come to visit during one of Riku's episodes before. This was new ground that they hadn't covered yet.

"…Tell your brother not to come." Riku scowled at the TV when Roxas was mentioned. Riku almost never used his name he always called him "your brother" or "your twin". Sora's not sure what caused all the animosity between them but he wished he could help them get along.

"Riku he always comes on the 25th, please" putting on his best puppy face, slightly tearing his eyes making them wider, and push out his lip in the smallest of pouts. This trick always worked it was the one thing Roxas and Riku had in common when Sora pulled "the face" neither of them could deny him anything he asked. Sora had yet to figure out how Axel was immune to it.

"Fine he can come, but he sleeps on the couch" Riku frowned but it quickly left his face as Sora tackled him in a sloppy kiss.

Sora ran around the house cleaning and preparing things for his brother's arrival. Only stopping for a few make out sessions with Riku, when he felt the need to reaffirm his bond with Sora leaving noticeable hickeys on his throat and shoulders. Besides the constant threat of Riku's kissing the day was going perfect. Riku left to get the groceries Sora need leaving Sora home alone. The door sealed shut so he couldn't leave. Sora finished his cleaning spree while Riku was out and put away the food when he returned, welcoming him home at the door with a hug and a few quick kisses, and then scurrying off to cook dinner.

**RIKU'S POV**

Dinner was uneventful, the night ended with a movie. Quickly getting ready for bed Sora snuggled into the left side while Riku snuggled down into his own side on the right. He always pulled Sora into the middle of the bed anyway.

The day had been perfect the darkness didn't bother him once. There was no whisperings of imagined betrayal or plots of abandonment. Giving his light a peck to the lips before turning out the lights they both drifted off into sleep. Riku's thoughts bent on avoiding tomorrow and focusing on the perfect day Sora and he had, had together. With that in mind Riku had pleasant dreams. All about the one person he cherished most in life.

* * *

Sorry for the wait my Hw was driving me nuts. I wanted this one to be a little longer but it's better then nothing so it's fine. I know this is all mostly mushy fluffiness believe me it will get better but i wanted to show what Riku is like when it's just him and Sora. yummy possesive!Riku will be back i swear and Roxas will soon tossed into the mix.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and the real lemon will be coming up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Will contain a mentally fucked up Riku, twincest, some domestic violence, and dub-con.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me, this story line however, dose.

All right enough of this boring crap on to the smut filled story. Just you know in this Roxas was brought into existence as Sora twin and Namine was brought in as kairis sister

* * *

Chapter 3

Sadly he knew that the love he had for Sora was not enough to save him from his own inner demons. He could feel them clawing at him in his every waking second, scattering the little bit of sanity he had left at his disposal. If Riku were a better man he would have would have left Sora, would have kept them from coming together to begin with, but he was not. His greatest fear is that he and the monsters he feared would take Sora away were one and the same. These thoughts would haunt him forever Riku was sure of it.

By the time Roxas arrived it was already after lunch time and Sora was exceedingly happy to have his brother there. Hugs and kisses were exchanged in greeting, to Riku's chagrin. He greeted Roxas with a grunt and a quick nod of his head never letting up on his glare. Roxas was unable to meet Riku's stare with anything akin to defensive anger. Shame began gracing Roxas's frame when the forbidden memories of the past were pulled up from the back of his mind. To an outside party the interaction looked normal but they both new the secret they shared.

Sora put his brother's bags in the closet making sure to pull out the essentials and putting them away. Riku making sure to be in the room with the brother's never allowing even a moment of time for them to be alone.

**SORA'S POV**

Sora wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Riku to get along with his brother he loved them both and hated having to choose between them. The episodes were not the cause of the acid chemistry between them; he had only heard half conversations whispered in secret when they thought he wasn't around to hear it. Those times made him sick with worry. In one of the heated arguments Sora had overheard Roxas telling Riku that what he wanted was no better then what he wants. The conversation was too confusing to fallow the subtext just too heavy to discern any valuable information from. He also knew that whatever it was that had happened Riku had seen something Roxas didn't want him to but what that was Sora had no idea.

For the time though Sora would deal with the unanswered questions for Riku's sake he owed him that much. After all it was his fault Riku was like this so whatever Riku did to him, whatever he demanded, he would give without question even his life.

It was his fault.

As Roxas walked over to his brother Sora put back up his shields and armed his face with a smile, one that made his happiness seem unquestionable. Roxas was his inner self turned twin brother and he could spot the fake smile a mile away. Sora hugged Roxas needing the comfort knowing his mask was as tangible with Roxas as the air around the earth was.

"Shhh whatever it is we can make it alright." His brother whispering sweet words of comfort to his twin petting the brunette spikes down in an attempt to sooth away his sadness. Sora sobbed into his brother's shoulder. He didn't know what had happened with his brother and lover but he knew that Riku was the way he was because of him. He also knew that it hurt his brother to see him like this but the guilt was eating him alive.

Sora flinched when Roxas touched his waist where Riku had accidentally left a bruise. Roxas felling the motion abruptly pulled away and lifted Sora's shirt. Looking for the injury that caused the flinch, Roxas located the small blossom of purple on Sora's delicate flesh. Roxas's eyes turned to Riku and narrowed in unbridled fury.

"You did this! You hurt him! I told you if you hurt him I would take him away from you!" Sora's eyes widening at the declaration his brother made, it all made sense Riku's fear of him being taken away, his hatred of his brother. Sora watched as Riku rushed into the sitting room and towards the corner where they were standing. Riku opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Sora as he jerked away from his brother.

"Roxas you can't take me from Riku I'm not a kid! I love Riku and this was an accident" he declared while he gestured to the bruise. Sora's anger was building all this time and Riku's fear was furthered by -'you' his conscious provided- his own brother. "Riku is always afraid something is going to happen or that I'm going to leave and all this time it was because of you!" "I didn't understand why he disliked you so much, but this is it, isn't it?"

"Sora he locks you up in this apartment, he won't let you see family and friends." Roxas was retaliating now. "I love you and I only see you once a month." Roxas was not going to let this go on any longer, it had to end.

"So what, that's nothing, Riku is like this because of me!" Sora was horrified by his accidental admission of guilt but he continued on anyway. "If hadn't left him in the darkness if I didn't closed him in this wouldn't have happened." "So if Riku wants to lock me up that's fine and if he treats me a little rough IT'S FINE!" Sora couldn't contain his anger and guilt all of it was boiling up and coming to the surface.

**RIKU'S POV**

Riku was in the kitchen and could see his little lover dive into his look a likes arms, seeking comfort he couldn't give. His hands fisted as he thought of how he had failed with Sora. After witnessing their argument Riku rushed into the living room Roxas declaration making his heart clench in his chest. Sora would be taken, _his_ Sora. He could allow it they had to be together.

Riku grabbed Sora's arm crushing to his chest and caging him in his arms. So Roxas could never take him away. The voices were back to their games whispering to Riku in sadistic ragged phrases.

'Kill him', they were saying now. Riku tried to push them away but the image of Roxas's limp corpse in his hands wouldn't leave him.

'He will take what's yours. Make it dirty. Make it dark, like you.' Riku's body was shaking he could feel the bile rising to the back of his throat. His eyes were blurring and the world seemed to shift, its dimensions not fitting together quite right.

"No…I..Sora… he can't take him, Sora is mine _ONLY _mine!" Riku replied to the voices crawling across his skin and gnawing at his heart try to consume it.

"It's okay Riku, calm down!" Sora tried to capture Riku attention but the voices wouldn't let up.

'Not yours. He's a slut' the whispers were harsher now grating at Riku's every nerve. Tightening his arms around Sora's waste lifting him slightly off the ground, Riku, was slowly backing the both of them into the hall way.

"He's not, that wasn't real. That wasn't my Sora." Still yelling back at the voices Riku was starting to freak Roxas out. He was fallowing them into the hall Riku's talking not making any sense. Roxas's arm came out towards Sora wanting to pull him from Riku's half deranged self. Swiftly dodging the arm aimed at his light he dove into the bed room locking the door trying to keep Roxas out.

Roxas POV

After watching Sora's head disappear behind the wood door Roxas was frozen in shock for half a moment. After getting over it within a heart beat Roxas started banging on the door demanding the release his brother. From inside he heard Sora's voice speaking.

"Roxas it's alright he won't hurt me. Just give us some time, alright? We can deal with the rest later." Sora's voice was buffered behind gate to the makeshift sanctuary. Standing outside he heard the soft whispers of talking and what sounded like Riku still rambling to himself in his half

Roxas wasn't sure how long he had been outside the lover's door. The sounds of wet skin smacking together and heavy panting alerted him to what was happening inside the room. Sliding down to the floor resting his back on the door acting as a support Roxas let the first few tears slip from his eyes. Upon hearing the exchanged "I love yous" Roxas choked back a scream of frustration and agony. At one time those I love yous were his, he was in love with a memory and he knew it, but that didn't stop him from wanting it even more.

Roxas finally moved from the door way when he heard Sora's soft snores and Riku whispering words of affection to his assumedly sleeping form. Moving to the couch Roxas closed his eyes and pictured the pillow he was clutching was his version of Sora, the one he lost. Slowly he fell into a fretful sleep wishing that even just once one of those "I love yous" were his again.

* * *

Alright this chapter was really hard to write. It seems this little story i started is taking on a life of it's own and little plot bunnies keep popping up in the middle of a thought. Thers a was only going to be 4 chapters at max but it looks like this might end up being 6 or 7 chapters instead. Also I'm sorry for the shortness and late update but Roxas's part changed a lot the part he plays in the fic changed three time when i was writing this so sorry if it is a little jumpy.

Hope you Enjoy and Happy 4th to all! any suggestions of this fic or requests let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Will contain a mentally fucked up Riku, twincest, some domestic violence, and dub-con.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix not me, this story line however, dose.

All right enough of this boring crap on to the smut filled story. Just you know in this Roxas was brought into existence as Sora twin.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sun light came streaming in through the window illuminating the room. Sora rolled over trying to avoid brightness. Riku's deep chuckle brought Sora into a conscious state. Riku was propped up by his elbow looking over Sora, It wasn't often that he woke up first but with Roxas here he felt the need to check if Sora was still in the bed with him. That and Riku loved watching Sora wake up his hair was always a mess and looked adorable.

"I'm gonna take a shower then make us some breakfast, k?" Sora stretched out on his way to the bathroom making the bone in his back and shoulders pop. While Sora was in the shower Riku headed to the kitchen to take care of the pest problem from the night before. Purposely leaving his shirt off just to flaunt the marks Sora had left, during their love making.

When Riku made it to the kitchen the pest was already helping himself to a cup of coffee looking a bit worse for wear. He needed to fix this mess they were in. Riku loved Sora so if his brother made him happy then he didn't mind trying for him but the sick infatuation Roxas had with _his_ Sora had to end.

"We need to talk." Roxas turned around at Riku's statement, taking notice of the kiss marks painted across his chest. His eyes narrowing at Riku in a sharp glare knowing that this little display was put on just to piss him off. It was working to but he nodded his head in agreement to the statement anyway knowing full well that it was true.

"You can't keep treating him like this. There are other people who love him." Roxas was going to jump into the deep end no need to drag this out they didn't have a lot of time as it was.

"I'm his lover I will protect him from anyone that threatens him or our relationship, even you." Riku hissed out. Putting more emphasis then really needed on the, you to get his point across.

"I'm his other fucking half and I will protect him from you"

"he doesn't need protection from me, I would never hurt Sora:

Oh yeah so that bruise is nothing right.

"That was an accident; he has always been too easy to bruise on that side.

You are controlling his life when was the last time he saw axel" "I'm his fucking twin and I see him one weekend out of the month

That has nothing to do with anything; Sora is not xion and never will be you need to get over it.

"..I… you swore never to bring that up again."

Axel may find this obsession you have with Sora to be a turn on, but this will hurt him. Xion was just a memory and they weren't even Sora's memories they were kairis.

Sora's POV

Sora was getting out of the shower and quickly got dressed see Riku wasn't in the room he didn't want him to get into a fight with Roxas. Hearing the voices he stopped to listen to what they were talking about before exiting the small hallway.

"I know but still I know Sora loves me, I have part of his heart, I can feel it. It may not be as strong as what he feels for you but it's still there." Anger was latcching on the the words in Roxas's frustration.

"And what of Axel you are just going to continue on with this leaving him to suffer. " Riku was grasping at straws now he needed Roxas to let this go.

"I love Axel! I love Sora too, he understands, and he is fine with it." Roxas had a similar conversation with Axel before he left to visit. Axel knew how he felt and for awhile he was sure Axel had felt it too. Xion was there friend their support it was only natural that they would want her back. Axel had even suggested they ask Sora to be their 3rd a few times but then Riku came along that all went away.

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing his brother for all intensive purposes was in love with him. They were blood but they may not have originally started that way but still. Roxas was very much a part of himself and he didn't want to lose him. Sora could tell by the desperate edge to Roxas's voice that this was hurting him. He waited for the disgust to rise up but it never came and more and more he felt it would be best to resolve this today. He couldn't let Roxas suffer. Riku was speaking again and Sora quieted his thoughts so he could listen.

Riku's POV

"Sora is mine I won't let you take him from me." Roxas was really getting sick of those words.

"I don't want to take him. I get it I do Sora is happy with you, I can't replace you." And he did know, he hated knowing that he would never be enough.

"But I want a chance and I know I know it's sick and wrong." Roxas was thinking back to when Riku had found out. That horrible moment of weakness, it should never have happened. He just couldn't wait anymore and Sora was always around then. Riku just had to come looking for Sora at the worst possible time.

"Are you still having that prostitute come over?" Riku will never forget what he saw.

-Flashback Start- (I don't like using them but this one is important)

Riku had been looking for Sora it was moving day and Riku had enough saved for the apartment they were going to live in together. Sora had been reluctant about moving in with Riku so soon after they had officially started dating, But after all they had been through together it really didn't seem like that big of a deal.

Riku opened the door without knocking like he had done a thousand times before. Roxas was on Sora's bed and what looked like a naked bound Sora under him. Roxas was pushing into his unprepared body tearing the small entrance making the brunette under him cry out in pain. Riku was going to leave get as far away as he could but the voice that came from under Roxas halted him.

"Ah… yes. Make it hurt, Roxas. Harder!" That voice wasn't Sora's. That wasn't _his_ Sora. Riku was so relived he could laugh at the whole thing. The wave of nausea took him by surprise when Roxas called out his lights name.

"Sora, you're so tight." The sentence was under toned with breathy moans from the disturbingly familiar brunette. Roxas was thrusting into the stranger with a fast deep penetrating motion, every thrust wrenching a cry after cry from the boy. "Sora, I love you."

Riku was frozen in the doorway, Roxas words making the bile in his throat burn and become acidic on his tongue. The voices making themselves more prominent now that they had something to feed on, the hate and worry Riku would harbor towards Roxas. Sora was his and Roxas would never take him.

'Look! He will steal him! Hurt him!' The voices were loud, demanding blood, and making accusations of betrayal. 'Bet he has had him already, our slut.' The voices laughed as fear settled into Riku's heart clenching it painfully tight. Riku sat in the hall until Roxas came out and only one sentence left Riku's lips.

"I saw everything." Riku stood up and walked towards Roxas, his anger blurring his vision.

"I…let's talk in my room" and they talked the prostitute in the shower not hearing a thing.

-End Flashback-

"No. That will never happen again" Roxas had regretted that day more than anything. He loved Sora and he had defiled him by using someone else in his place. "That was a mistake I should have never done that to begin with."

"I haven't told Sora because I know this would hurt him. You're his brother and he cares about you, even if I don't particularly like it." Riku let out a breath of air, his shoulders slumping a little in frustration. "I wouldn't make him choose which is why I allow these visits to begin with, but you need to get it through your head he is _mine_." Riku was sure he had made his point clear if Roxas didn't relinquish this distorted notion of love for Sora he didn't know what he would do.

"I know." Roxas shoulders slumped in defeat. Just as he was about to say something Sora tripped on the hall carpet and fell catching the other males attentions.

"Crap. um...don't mind me, just continue talking" Sora said with his signature grin.

"Sora, how much did you hear?"Riku was to first to speak not letting his boyfriends antics distract him, from the fact that he was eavesdropping.

"Most of it, I think," Sora's grin slipping off his face as he spoke. Sora went to sit on the couch first plopping down on to the seat. "I'm sure we can figure this all out if we just talk about it."

This was what Riku was afraid of Sora will look for a compromise and not find one. Then he would have to choose between them. Riku didn't see any way to avoid it and Sora would be hurt. In this moment of inner turmoil, the voices made themselves know once again.

'He's yours; you should take what's yours.' Sora was his but he couldn't drag him away from this. Riku's refusal to listen was agitating the darkness. Sora was his though why can't he just take him far away. No, he couldn't think like that.

"So lets see, from what I heard Roxas is in love with me and, Riku knew about it," Sora paused for a second and looked at Riku "Is that why you hate Roxas?" "Why you stopped getting along?

'He will take what's yours,' they were whispering the words like sweet nothings into his ears. Invisible breath ghosting across his cheeks making him feels suddenly cold. 'But you could always make him stay.' The casual tone made the voices sound far more sinister.

"Yes." Riku wasn't sure who he was answering. The voices kept whispering while Roxas and Sora spoke. Conversational bits were only being slightly comprehended in Riku's occupied mind. His brain seemed to finally filter in the end of the twins conversation.

"So you're okay with this? You don't hate me?" The questions came out as desperate pleads for understanding. The tone nothing like the usual monotone or sarcastic quality the Roxas was known for.

"I don't hate you Roxas. I love you, always will." Sora replied a kind smile on his face to try and relax his brother. "You are both important to me; will you two please try not to fight?"

'He lies.' The words sunk into Riku's heart like a knife.' He doesn't love you.' This was it everything was over Sora would leave him. Roxas would take him away. Sora didn't love him. Panic edged away as the darkness laughed, anger was quickly taking its place.

Sora's POV

"Riku?" Sora noticed Riku's face had gone pale his, eyes unfocused, and his posture tense.

It was too late Riku was too far gone the voices had won. Riku stood abruptly and advanced on the boy across from him, a dark mist swirling around his frame, and heartless skittering across the floor under his feet. Calling upon his key blade, Way to Dawn, Riku lifted the key and attacked Roxas knocking him out. Banishing the keyblade he took a hold of Sora with both hands.

"Riku stop, you don't need to do this." Sora cried out as the grip on his arms turned painful.

"I do, but it's alright, you'll see. I'll make everything better. I just have to show them, all of them that your mine, just mine." Riku's voice was the last thing Sora heard before everything went dark.

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long but no matter how many times i wrote it i hated it. Why i thought it would be a good idea to have Roxas and Riku talk to each other i have no clue. Neither of them say much so having them have a convo together is hard to write. I had a bit of writers block to. Any way I hope you like it and i think it might be a little confusing becuse of all the rewrites so please let me know if you need anything explained. I sometimes don't write everything in my head so...yeah.

As for the mistakes sorry and please feel free to point them out I don't have time to proof read. Anyone wanna be my beta? hope you enjoy and again sorry for the long wait.


End file.
